Inverted Reflex
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: O que aconteceria se o que você pensasse ser único, não é exatamente um. Se sua mente lhe dissesse que o equilíbrio não existe e o que você vê não é real.


**Título**: Inverted Reflex

**Anime**: Weiss Kreuz

**Casal**: Ken x Nagi x Omi

**Classificação**: Yaoi/Lemon

**Autor** [a]: Yoru no Yami]

**Beta**: Dhandara

* * *

"_Acredita-se que tudo na vida, possui dois lados._

_O bem e o mal._

_O certo e o errado._

_O amor e o ódio._

_A verdade e a mentira._

_Cada um com seu complemento, balanceando o que muitos chamam de vida._

_Metades únicas de uma determinada coisa ou fato. _

_Mas, o que aconteceria se não se pudesse distinguir um do outro?_

_Se o que você pensava ser único, não é exatamente um._

_Se sua mente lhe dissesse que o equilíbrio não existe e o que você vê não é real."_

_

* * *

  
_

Centro Psiquiátrico White Rose – 17:45hs:

A porta do quarto 415 do nono andar, abriu-se lentamente. O quarto estava mergulhado numa suave penumbra, que tornava seu ocupante, um tanto diferente de sua real aparência. O visitante sorriu tristemente; não que esperasse encontrar algo diferente. Sabia que era inútil esperar que o outro não estivesse ali; na mesma posição de todos os dias. Simplesmente observando a paisagem que se estendia pelo lado de fora da janela. Dia após dia. Sempre a mesma coisa. Nada de estranho ou fora da normalidade. Ele vinha dar os medicamentos diários, esperando que de alguma maneira, estes tivessem a força necessária para arrancar o rapaz de aproximadamente 18 anos, da inércia em que o mesmo se encontrava; pelo que sabia há dois anos. Mas ele ficava ali. Parado, em silêncio.

O quadro não era muito diferente dos demais pacientes da instituição, entretanto; o caso a sua frente parecia de alguma forma atiçar seu interesse; desde que viera trabalhar ali. Sentia-se estranhamente ligado ao rapaz. Cada vez que vinha ao quarto, algo dentro dele parecia chamá-lo a desvendar o mistério que cercava o jovem de cabelos loiros e tristes olhos azuis.

A ultima vez que o ouvira dizer algo, fôra a quase cinco semanas atrás, quando algo lhe fizera perguntar o que via quando olhava pela janela. A resposta em si o surpreendeu bem mais do que o fato do rapaz ter-lhe respondido, pois pelo que sabia, desde a época em que fôra trazido à instituição, o mesmo não dissera uma única palavra. Lembrava-se bem desse dia. Estava fazendo um turno duplo, cobrindo um colega de trabalho que tivera que ausentar-se por motivos pessoais. Estava chovendo e o céu havia permanecido nublado e escuro durante todo o dia. Eram quase seis horas, quando entrara naquele mesmo quarto.

.

* * *

Cinco semanas atrás:

A porta abriu,dando passagem a um homem de aproximadamente 28 anos e cabelos castanhos escuros. Tinha 1,75m, vestia o uniforme branco de enfermagem e empurrava um carrinho de metal com duas garrafas e repleto de copinhos plásticos, contendo comprimidos de diferentes tamanhos e cores. Parou à frente de um dos quartos, pegou um copo específico e entrou, caminhando em direção ao ocupante do mesmo, que se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira próxima a janela, observando a paisagem cinzenta. Estendeu ao rapaz dois copos. Um contendo água e o outro os respectivos medicamentos, o rapaz os pegou e tomou, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos da janela.

- O que você vê Mamoru?

Aguardou durante alguns instantes, não esperava que algo realmente acontecesse. Já estava próximo à porta, quase deixando o quarto, quando um movimento o fez voltar os olhos novamente para a janela. Tudo lhe pareceu como num filme em câmera lenta, e não saberia dizer se o que vira em segundos havia sido realmente real. A face, que há poucos segundos parecêra-lhe melancolicamente inexpressiva, pareceu tornar-se sarcástica e maliciosa, para logo em seguida, demonstrar; quase que imperceptivelmente uma expressão de surpresa.

Sentiu seu coração batendo fortemente no peito, e tudo ao redor cair num silêncio desconfortável. Seu olhar cruzou com o do rapaz e por um segundo achou ter visto outra pessoa dentro dos olhos azuis como o céu. Chegou a achar que o rapaz se levantaria, mas o mesmo permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas observando-o em silêncio, antes de voltar o olhar para a janela e responder de maneira baixa:

- Estou esperando alguém.

.

* * *

Tempo Atual:

Sentiu um arrepio estranho ao lembrar-se do evento. Quase saíra correndo do quarto e poucos antes de fechar a porta, poderia jurar que havia alguém de pé ao lado do rapaz; acariciando-lhe os fios dourados. Não havia comentado o fato com ninguém, pois tinha certeza de que diriam que estava vendo coisas, ou estava impressionado demais com o rapaz. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Ele o atraia como se fosse um imã. Sua beleza etérea e seu silêncio estranho fascinavam-no, e já havia algum tempo que vinha sonhando com Mamoru de uma maneira que não deveria.

Não poderia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ter qualquer envolvimento com um paciente, poderia ser expulso e perder seu registro. Não poderia se arriscar por causa de uma sensação que não o abandonava. Havia tentado mudar sua escala, de forma a não ter mais contato com Mamoru, mas parecia que o destino conspirava para que ele não ficasse muito tempo sem vê-lo. Era mudar sua escala, para que depois de quinze dias, estivesse ali naquele quarto novamente. Relutante, pegou os copos e aproximou-se, estendendo-os automaticamente para o outro. Quase os soltou ao sentir um toque frio em seu braço e ver-se encarando dois olhos sombrios. De uma tonalidade diferente do azul a que estava acostumado.

Olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que estava no quarto certo e pôde ouvir uma risada baixa, vinda do rapaz que nunca vira antes naquele quarto, a não ser como uma figura quase fantasmagórica, em pé; junto ao rapaz que deveria estar ali, há quase cinco semanas.

- Você não errou de quarto. Está no lugar certo, assim como eu.

- O....que...quem é?

O rapaz se levantou, circundando o moreno como se estive a espreita de uma presa. Poderia dar-lhe milhões de explicações fantásticas, porém não menos reais, embora nem ele mesmo acreditasse nelas; mesmo que fossem um fato concreto. Olhou dentro dos olhos verdes, analisando se o outro estava preparado para a verdade, ou se deveria mentir, como sempre fazia quando eram descobertos. Sua metade, nas poucas vezes em que conseguiam se encontrar havia lhe mostrado o jovem enfermeiro de cabelos castanhos escuros como a noite, e o mesmo lhe havia despertado interesse. Por isso havia se deixado perceber há quase cinco semanas atrás, ansiando para que o moreno o notasse, e foi com extremo prazer que o viu arregalar os olhos, como se houvesse visto uma aparição, o que aos olhos dos leigos e despreparados o seria de fato.

Entretanto, teve que aguardar que Omi lhe permitisse trocar de lugar, para que pudesse estar cara a cara com o moreno. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de retornar a janela, procurando uma explicação rápida e prática para o momento, afinal não possuía muito tempo, antes que Omi retorna-se a seu lugar.

- Pode me chamar de Nagi e você é Hidaka...não é?

Nagi viu o moreno balançar a cabeça levemente, o que o fez sorrir de forma predatória, causando um certo rubor no moreno, que o tornou, a seus olhos; ainda mais atraente.

- Deve estar curioso quanto a minha presença aqui; eu poderia te contar, mas iria demorar algum tempo e pelo que vejo, ainda tem muitos outros internos para visitar.

Ken olhou para o carrinho de medicamentos e assentiu com a cabeça. Estava realmente curioso para saber onde estava Mamoru, e o que o tal Nagi estava fazendo ali. Não se lembrava de nenhum novo interno com esse nome e nem havia sido avisado de que Mamoru mudaria de quarto.

- Você tem coisas a fazer e Omi tem que voltar ao lugar dele. Podemos conversar logo mais a noite se quiser, talvez eu volte... por você.

- Omi?

- Ele nunca vai falar com você, se continuar a chamá-lo de Mamoru. Omi é seu verdadeiro nome, ele se sente mais confortável assim, e eu também.

Ken recuou instintivamente, vendo o rapaz retornar para a cadeira e sentando-se na mesma posição de Mamoru . Era como se pudesse vê-lo naquele momento apesar de ser outro a estar junto à janela. Deixou o quarto assustado. O que havia acontecido ali dentro afinal? E porque o tal de Nagi disse-lhe para chamar Mamoru de Omi? Procurou acalmar seu coração e sua respiração que até então não havia notado estar desregulada, como se houvesse corrido. Ainda tinha dois andares para percorrer antes que seu turno terminasse e mesmo que a curiosidade lhe dissesse para voltar mais tarde, tinha receio do que poderia acontecer se o fizesse.

* * *

Quarto 415 – 22:45hs:

Ken se encontrava parado em frente à porta do quarto 415, criando coragem para entrar. Seu turno já havia acabado há uma hora atrás, mas estava relutante em descobri mais sobre o jovem dentro daquele quarto. Sua mão foi até a maçaneta e a girou lentamente. Levou alguns segundos antes que conseguisse ordenar a seu corpo que entrasse. Seus olhos piscaram ligeiramente, procurando se habituar a escuridão, em que o quarto se encontrava mergulhado. Procurou pelo paciente e não conseguiu vê-lo, até que fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Nagi disse que você voltaria.

Ken se virou, dando de cara com Omi, sentado no chão, no canto do quarto. Observou-o, enquanto o loiro se levantava passou por ele e acendeu o pequeno abajur em cima da cômoda.

- Porque ele disse que você se chama Omi?

- Porque esse é meu nome.

Ken abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Omi sorriu diante da confusão presente no rosto tão belo, já esperava por isso. Nagi tinha a péssima mania de se revelar quando se interessava por alguém, deixando para ele as explicações. Embora neste caso não pudesse censurá-lo; também se sentia interessado pelo enfermeiro, mas diferentemente de sua outra metade, não tinha coragem de avançar.

- Porque não se senta?, Fica mais confortável se conversarmos dessa forma.

Ken sentou-se na beirada da cama, vendo Omi sentar-se na cabeceira e fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, antes que sua voz suave ecoasse pelo quarto, parecendo envolvê-los num véu acolhedor e misterioso:

- O sobrenome Tsukiyono lhe diz alguma coisa?

Ken fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar. Fazia pouco tempo que estava no país, mas tinha certeza de que esse sobrenome não lhe era completamente desconhecido. Forçou sua mente a lembrar, mas nada lhe veio no momento:

- Tenho certeza de que já o ouvi, mas não consigo lembrar.

- Não se preocupe, não esperava que se lembrasse. Se você perguntar a qualquer um deste centro vai ouvir a mesma coisa que você acaba de me dizer. Eu vou te contar uma história, mas ao deixar esse quarto, você pode ou não se lembrar do que eu disse.

- Como poderia esquecer?

- Não é algo que você poderá impedir, pode simplesmente acontecer, assim que você passar por essa porta. A menos é claro que Nagi esteja certo, quanto a você.

Ken fitou os olhos de Omi tentando entender suas palavras, enquanto buscava informações sobre o tal Nagi.

- Quem é ele?

Omi sorriu diante da curiosidade do outro quanto. Poderia simplesmente dizer quem o mesmo era, mas o moreno a sua frente os entenderia? Ou faria como os outros, condenando-os?. Talvez fosse melhor esperar e deixar que Ken descobrisse sozinho sua relação com Nagi, ainda existiam alguns poucos que não quiseram partir, que conheciam e simpatizavam com a história deles.

- Tudo há seu tempo Ken.

Omi olhou dentro dos olhos verdes como as montanhas ao longe de sua atual prisão, e algo dentro dele o fez sentir-se em casa. Era quase como se encontrasse um lugar seguro em meio a uma tempestade. Talvez Nagi estivesse certo dessa vez. Talvez o homem a sua frente fosse a porta pela qual vinham ansiando tanto tempo. Ken viu o vislumbre de uma esperança cobrir os olhos claros, pouco antes do loiro fechá-los e levantar-se da cama, parando de frente para o espelho do armário.

- Você sabia que há muito tempo atrás; questão de anos todo esse lugar pertenceu a uma única família?

Omi viu através do espelho Ken balançar levemente a cabeça, indicando desconhecer tal fato. Não que isso o surpreendesse, poucas eram as pessoas que lembravam disso, e menos ainda ao que se atreviam a comentar sobre o assunto.

- Esse lugar tinha um nome, diferente do atual, e ainda assim muito conhecido. Angel`s Heaven.

Ken levou a mão ao peito, apertando a vestimenta branca ao ouvir aquele nome. Um estranho estremecimento pareceu percorrer-lhe o corpo. Voltou seus olhos para Omi que o olhava tristemente. Procurou normalizar a respiração, fazendo a estranha dor amainar o suficiente para que pudesse sanar a dúvida que se formara em sua mente.

- Esse nome tem quase 50 anos.

- Um pouco mais na verdade, bem mais...

Ken piscou incerto sobre o que Omi queria lhe dizer quanto a isso, ele se lembrava desse nome apenas porque há poucos dias atrás ouvira um dos internos sussurrando-o como se fosse algum tipo macabro de mântra, uma vez que o nome lhe causara a mesma incômoda e dolorosa sensação de a poucos segundos atrás. A curiosidade o assaltara como sempre e fora atrás de informações, encontrando-as apenas quando vasculhou pela internet, na biblioteca da cidade, pouco antes de se dirigir ao trabalho; no dia posterior ao episódio em si.

Não encontrou muito na verdade, apenas informações que lhe pareceram estranhas e ainda assim familiares. A propriedade pertencêra a uma das famílias mais ricas da região. Na verdade toda a cidade girava em torno da propriedade que de um dia para o outro fôra destruída pelas chamas, transformando tudo em cinzas. Não havia informações quanto a seus moradores e nem como o fogo começou. Na verdade era como se o fato em si nunca houvesse acontecido.

Perguntara a jovem bibliotecária acêrca de mais informações, mas esta o olhara como se ele fosse louco, indagando que nunca houvera tal propriedade na cidade; que o Centro Psiquiátrico White Rose sempre estivera naquele lugar onde teoricamente haviam sido as terras de uma abastada família.

Omi observou o rosto do enfermeiro, enquanto o mesmo parecia mergulhado em indagações. Podia notar que o nome em si, não lhe era totalmente desconhecido, o que significava que Nagi estava certo até certo ponto.

- Você procurou não foi? E não encontrou ninguém que soubesse, ou se lembrasse.

Ken olhou para Omi que havia retornado para a cama e abraçava agora as próprias pernas, como se isso o livrasse do frio; embora o quarto lhe parecesse absurdamente quente de repente. Omi podia sentir o frio preencher-lhe o corpo, o mórbido frio da morte. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos ao pensar que sempre seria assim. Eram prisioneiros de suas próprias almas. Ele sentiu um toque hesitante em seu rosto, e viu que Ken enxugava-lhe as lágrimas. Tentou sorrir, mas o simples pensamento de fazê-lo era-lhe doloroso. Ainda não estava preparado para isso, não poderia contar, ainda não era forte o suficiente. Levantou-se abruptamente, voltando seu olhar para a escuridão da noite, como se essa pudesse ajudá-lo; embora isso fosse impossível.

Ken não soube exatamente o quê o fizera erguer a mão e tocar a face pálida e melancólica à sua frente. Podia perceber que Omi sofria e lutava contra algo e que parecia perder sem muito esforço. Quando seu olhar encontrou-se com o do jovem, algo dentro dele agitou-se em resposta; como se pudesse ver através dos olhos claros a fria face da morte. Teve ímpetos de afastar-se de Omi, se o mesmo já não o houvesse feito. A voz triste chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e viu-se obedecendo-a sem perceber.

- Melhor você ir. Procure à senhora Takito, ela ainda deve estar por aqui. Você a encontrará, possivelmente no cemitério, quadra D, lote 40. Talvez ela tenha forças e seja capaz de lhe contar o que eu não pude.

Omi não precisou se virar para saber que o enfermeiro havia deixado o quarto e que outra pessoa ocupava agora a mesma posição do outro. Abaixou a cabeça, segurando ambos os braços tentando espantar a dor e o medo. Sentiu quando Nagi o abraçou, confortando. Descansou a cabeça no vidro da janela, recebendo um suave sussurro em resposta.

- Não se preocupe.

* * *

Dois meses depois:

Ken ainda tentava assimilar tudo que havia descoberto, imaginando se era verdade ou parte de um conto bizarro daquela mulher. Como Omi havia-lhe dito, encontrara a tal senhora Takito no cemitério. Encontrara-a chorando, próximo a uma lapide. Havia levado quase duas semanas para criar coragem para procurá-la, pois não sabia ao certo se desejava saber ainda mais sobre o paciente do quarto 415; porque algo lhe dizia para manter-se afastado; tanto quanto outra parte lhe dizia para descobrir o que estava escondido em relação a Omi.

Estava de férias, na verdade se obrigara a ter umas férias, porque sabia que não poderia encontrar-se com Omi. Pelo menos não depois do que ouvira daquela mulher estranha; quase tão estranha quanto toda a historia que ela lhe confidenciou.

* * *

Seis semanas atrás:

Ken estava parado na porta do cemitério, a curiosidade não o estava deixando dormir mais, e antes que perdesse toda a coragem reunida nas duas ultimas semanas, resolveu chegar um pouco atrasado ao trabalho e procurar a tal senhora indicada por Omi.

Entrou no cemitério, sentindo o cheiro acre da morte em todo o se habituaria a entrar ali. Podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que entrara em um. A primeira na morte de seus pais, quando tinha seis anos, a segunda quando seu avô morreu de um infarto fulminante e a terceira...?

Ken parou tentando se lembrar da terceira vez. Sabia que eram três vezes, mas a ultima não lhe parecia muito clara. Massageou a têmpora esquerda, mediante a dor de cabeça repentina. Sacudiu-a, decidindo deixar tais indagações para outro momento. Pediu algumas informações quanto à localização dada pelo loiro, achando depois de alguns minutos a respectiva senhora. Ela se encontrava, de fato; parada frente a uma lapide, certamente chorando a morte de algum ente querido.

Antes que pudesse aproximar-se o suficiente da mulher, esta se voltou para ele. Os olhos claros em meio a pele pálida provocou-lhe um estranho sentimento de medo. Viu-a estreitar os olhos, parecendo surpresa com algo. A voz rouca pelo pranto, chegou estranhamente melancólica a seus ouvidos, mas teve a força de fazê-lo caminhar até ela.

- Quem o mandou?

- Omi, ele me pediu que viesse.

- Omi?!!! Ele ainda...eles....

Ken viu a mulher abaixar a cabeça e começar a balbuciar coisas inteligíveis. Tentou aproximar-se, mas algo o impedia de confortá-la. Ela se virou novamente para ele; tocando-lhe a face tristemente, antes de caminhar, sinalizando para que a seguisse. Caminharam por entre os túmulos durante alguns minutos, até se encontrarem numa planície mais alta e maravilhosamente arborizada.

- O que....quer saber?

- Omi disse que você me falaria sobre Angel`s Heaven.

- Angel`s Heaven.

Ken a viu fechar os olhos e suspirar. Os segundos tornaram-se minutos, antes que pudesse ouvir novamente a voz dela.

- Faz muito tempo desde que ouvi falar de Angel`s Heaven. Tem certeza de que deseja saber? A partir do momento que dizer o que sei, estará preso a eles, por mais tempo do que desejaria.

- Preso?!

A senhora sentou-se no pequeno banco, olhando-o nos olhos; aguardando por uma resposta que não tinha certeza se gostaria de dar. Entretanto, a curiosidade não o abandonaria até que a satisfizesse. A senhora viu a dúvida cruzar o rosto do rapaz, sentando na grama. Ele não era tão jovem quanto os outros, mas ainda assim tinha toda uma "vida" pela frente, "vida" essa que estaria condenada caso tomase ciência da historia daqueles dois. Seu coração implorava para que o rapaz lhe dissesse que não desejava ouvir e simplesmente se levantasse e partisse. Se fizesse isso, ele estaria livre para partir, como poucos ainda o eram.

- Conte-me o que sabe.

O coração dela apertou-se tristemente, obrigando-a a esconder suas lágrimas dele. Ele fizera a escolha e agora estava presa a ela pela eternidade.

- Sabe por que a propriedade tinha esse nome?

- Não.

- Porque diziam que os anjos caminhavam por lá. Belos, pálidos... irreais. Seus moradores eram o que muitos acreditavam ser a personificação viva deles. Mas o que mais se assemelhava a imagem desses seres celestiais era o filho mais novo.

O coração de Ken apertou-se e acabou fechando os olhos, enquanto a ouvia falar de Omi e Angel`s Heaven. As palavras dela o faziam sentir-se como se estivesse lá. Podia até mesmo ver o jovem loiro, sentado junto a uma pequena janela, vigiando o caminho que levava a casa principal. A vida de Omi havia sido afortunada. Uma bela casa, empregados e uma beleza quase celestial. Embora houvesse sido separado de sua mãe aos cinco anos. Vivia em Angel`s Heaven com o pai; um homem bom, porém autoritário; incapaz de demonstrar um mínimo de sentimento paterno ao filho mais novo. Tendo a vida voltada apenas para o trabalho, empenhado em manter a qualquer custo a vinícola herdada de seus antepassados, mesmo que isso significasse ignorar o próprio filho. Imaginava o quanto Omi lamentava a ausência do pai; mesmo assim; este não o acusava de não amá-lo como um filho, mas o entendia, mesmo que nunca demonstrasse. O loiro sabia que seu pai se preocupava com seu bem estar.

- Ele levava uma vida solitária.

- Sim, mas isso mudou quando ele veio a Angel`s Heaven.

- Ele?

- Sua outra metade. Tão belo quanto o próprio Omi, embora não possuísse a mesma pureza de alma e fosse quase que o oposto dele. Olhos de uma tonalidade mais forte; repletos de cinismo e malicia. Fios escuros ao invés de claros, e uma personalidade que nem de longe lembrava a de um anjo. Ainda assim muitos o comparavam a um, e esse foi o erro deles.

- Nagi.

Ken viu a mulher concordar com sua afirmação. Os olhos dela pareciam ainda mais tristes ao lembrar do outro, que segundo ela era a metade corrompida de Omi. Seu irmão gêmeo, separado dele aos cincos anos, quando a mãe de ambos se separara do senhor Tsukiyono. Ela ficara com Nagi, levando-o para o estrangeiro, enquanto Omi permanecera em Angel`s Heaven, ansiando pelo seu retorno.

- Ele chegou numa manhã fria de inverno. Sua mãe morrera tragicamente, deixando para ele o que restou de sua fortuna e um desejo. De que voltasse a Angel`s Heaven e ficasse com Omi. Não preciso dizer que a vinda dele foi a alegria e a desgraça de Angel`s Heaven.

Como esperado Nagi foi recebido com alegria pelo senhor Tsukiyono que há muito tempo, não tinha noticias do filho mais velho. Ele lamentou a morte da esposa, mas alegrou-se pelo fato de seu outro filho ter retornado a Angel`s Heaven. Seu maior desejo era ter os filhos junto a Elisa pediu-lhe a separação, exigira que um dos filhos partisse com ela, e foi com pesar que atendêra à solicitação.

- Ele o recebeu como um pai recebe a um filho pródigo. De certa forma Nagi estava feliz por voltar, talvez nem fosse sua intenção... mas com o passar do tempo foi acontecendo.

- Acontecendo?

- Sim...eles passavam muito tempo juntos, afinal tinham muito a conversar...

- Nagi e Omi?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, lembrando dos dias em que vivera em Angel`s Heaven. Ela era uma das poucas que se lembrava da historia toda e talvez fosse por isso que Omi tivesse pedido que o jovem a sua frente viesse procurá-la. Os dias de Omi eram apenas para Nagi, seu rosto se iluminava cada vez que seu irmão o olhava com carinho. Mesmo tal sentimento sendo-lhes proibido.

- A senhora está querendo dizer que eles... ?!!!

- Sim. Eles se apaixonaram um pelo outro, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Mas isso não os impediu de consumarem o amor deles.

Ken olhou chocado para a senhora. Nagi e Omi eram irmãos e ainda assim haviam se deitado juntos; como amantes. Ele não podia imaginar que tal coisa pudesse ser possível, que o jovem de aparência tão pura, houvesse cometido o pecado do incesto. A senhor olhou para o jovem, compadecida com o olhar chocado dele, tal reação era esperada. Ela mesma ficara chocada ao descobrir a verdade. E ficara ainda mais triste por lembrar que havia sido por sua causa que o pai deles houvesse descoberto tudo àquela noite.

- Eles se amavam e sofriam por esse amor proibido. Eles sabiam que era errado, mas não conseguiam ignorar o que sentiam um pelo outro; mesmo quando o ciúme se fez presente entre eles, na forma de um outro jovem.

- Outro?

- Nagi deixou alguém esperando por seu retorno, e quando ele não retornou, vieram a procura dele em Angel`s Heaven.

Uma antiga paixão; deixada em Paris; era o que ela dizia. Alto, jovem, moreno e apaixonado. Tão apaixonado que fôra capaz de atender aos desejos insanos de seu amado. E foi dessa forma que foram achados.

- O senhor Tsukiyono já andava desconfiando de que algo sórdido acontecia sob seu teto, mas não imaginava o quão grave era, não até retornar mais cedo da vinícola uma certa noite. E encontrá-los no quarto... os três.

- Os três?!!!

- Sim, Omi, Nagi e seu apaixonado.

- O que houve? Como ele soube onde estavam?

- Eu.... eu sem querer revelei que eles estavam no quarto de Nagi. Que haviam passado a tarde toda lá.

Ken notou o quanto ela sofria por isso, achando-se em parte culpada pelo que acontecêra; embora duvidasse que o pai deles levasse muito tempo para descobrir por si mesmo, o que acontecia sob seu teto. Ken estendeu o lenço que tinha para a senhora que sorriu-lhe tristemente, antes de continuar seu relato.

- Ele foi a seu quarto e pegou a arma. Estava enlouquecido quando foi em direção ao quarto de Omi. Eu tentei impedí-lo, mas...

Ken respeitou a dor dela. aguardoU que pudesse continuar a falar, apesar das lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto. O silêncio não durou muito, apenas alguns minutos, que lhe pareceram horas; e quando finalmente ouviu o desfecho, seus ouvidos recusaram-se a acreditar.

- Ele abriu a porta com tiros e os achou... juntos... no quarto. Ele partiu para cima de Omi, disposto a reparar a desgraça que caíra sobre sua casa, mesmo que isso significasse matar seu próprio sangue. Quando ele apontou a arma para Omi que permanecia nu na cama, Nagi postou-se à sua frente, recebendo o tiro que era destinado a seu irmão mais novo.

- Nagi...morreu?!!!

- Para proteger seu amado, irmão e amante. Em desespero, Omi partiu para cima do pai, lutando pela posse da arma, e por fim manchando suas mãos com sangue ao dispará-la. Durante a luta as velas que iluminavam o quarto de maneira acolhedora aos amantes, tornou-se o inferno, pois começou a consumir tudo a sua volta. Nagi ainda tentou fazer Omi deixar o quarto pela janela, mas ele se recusou a deixá-lo sozinho.

- Eu.....

- Você não consegue entender não é? Se Omi está morto como eu disse, como você foi capaz de vê-lo e falar com ele?

Ken concordou, sentindo a cabeça latejar. A mulher desviou seus olhos para a árvore um pouco mais a frente, vendo duas figuras abraçadas que aguardavam ansiosas o desfecho da conversa. Ela voltou seu olhar para o moreno, compadecendo-se de seu dilema interior, se ele ao menos entendesse, talvez pudesse livrar-se de seu tormento. Mas duvidava que fosse possível. Ele ainda estava ligado a eles, mesmo que não entendesse, ou se lembrasse.

- Você não me perguntou sobre o outro rapaz.

Ken olhou para ela, lembrando-se apenas naquele momento de que não eram apenas Omi e Nagi no quarto; havia uma terceira pessoa, que não sabia o nome ou a identidade. Ainda assim sentia que o conhecia, tal qual aos dois irmãos.

- O que houve com ele?

- O fogo começou a consumir a casa, e mesmo que todos se esforçassem para apagá-lo parecia que algo o alimentava. Em poucos minutos não havia mais nada que pudesse ´controlá-lo. Todos que estavam dentro, tentando apagá-lo, foram consumidos por ele. Apenas um sobreviveu. Com suas últimas forças, Nagi ajudou Omi a empurrar o rapaz pela janela. Ele caiu do terceiro andar da casa, sofrendo apenas alguns arranhões e queimaduras leves. Da janela do quarto podia-se vê-los sendo consumidos pelas chamas, sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada. Foi o destino que ambos escolheram. Espero que tenha ajudado... , é melhor ir agora.

- Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça.

A mulher se levantou com cuidado, caminhando em direção às árvores próximas. Após alguns minutos de contemplação e pensamentos diversos, Ken decidiu que precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo o quê ouvira. Rumou diretamente para o centro psiquiátrico. Não poderia retornar a seu trabalho e encarar Omi. Não depois do que ouvira.

* * *

Tempo atual:

Ken parou de atormentar sua mente em buscas de respostas. Nos últimos dias sua cabeça doía terrivelmente, ainda mais quando pensava na historia de Nagi e Omi. A noite, seus sonhos eram povoados de nevoas estranhas, sons confusos e vozes inaudíveis. Sonhava em parte com o enterro de Omi e Nagi, era como se ele fizesse parte de uma historia, cujo o personagem não lhe fôra passado, mas que ainda assim ele interpretava, como se conhecesse suas falas. Ele via o cortejo fúnebre. Os dois haviam sido enterrados lado a lado. Diziam que seus corpos foram encontrados carbonizados e que estavam abraçados. Como amantes.

Mas não era apenas isso que o atormentava. Sonhos eróticos com Nagi também povoavam suas noites, fazia quase três noites que isso acontecia e sempre quando acordava tinha a sensação que tudo realmente havia acontecido. Tentava se convencer de que nada era real, mas a sensação de gozo e as marcas em seu corpo desmentiam o que tentava dizer para sua mente. Olhou para o espelho do quarto, olhando para seu corpo, as marcas deixadas pela noite passada ainda eram nítidas em sua pele. Já passava da meia-noite e ainda não se deitara, imaginando que tipo de sonhos teria.

- Esperando por mim?

Ken ergueu a cabeça sem saber quando a havia abaixado. Encontrou Nagi parado junto ao espelho, como se sempre tivesse estado ali, apenas aguardando um reconhecimento.

Nagi sorriu maliciosamente, ao ver a luxuria nos olhos de Ken. Era assim desde que resolvêra deitar-se com ele, mesmo sabendo que o outro não tinha plena ciência de que ele de fato estava ali. Entretanto essa noite, estava disposto a fazê-lo entender. Displicentemente, caminhou ate o enfermeiro; deixando uma pequena trilha com suas roupas. Empurrou o moreno não lhe dando chance de falar qualquer coisa, antes que seus lábios tomassem os dele com ardor. Suas mãos firmes deslizaram por seu corpo, fazendo-o esfregar-se ainda mais no enfermeiro. Nagi se deixou ser virado contra o colchão, apartando as pernas de maneira lasciva, sorrindo deliciado ao ver que como sempre Ken perdia o controle sobre suas ações. Ergueu ligeiramente a perna, acariciando o falo ereto do moreno com um dos pés.

- Me tome.

Nagi ofegou, gritando o nome de Ken quando o mesmo penetrou-o numa única e seca investida. Podia sentir a dor da penetração percorrer seu corpo e isso o excitava. A dor, misturada ao prazer de tê-lo dentro de seu corpo mais uma vez. Diferente de sua outra metade, ele sentia prazer na dor. Tanto em sentí-la quanto em provocá-la. Ela o fazia sentir-se vivo, enquanto que em Omi, a dor provocava um sentimento de morte.

Ken não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas não conseguia conter-se quando via Nagi. Era sempre a mesma coisa, embora sentisse que esta noite era diferente. Nagi lhe provocava um sentimento de posse e necessidade, enquanto que Omi lhe provocava um sentimento de proteção. Embora o desejo de tê-lo para si fosse o mesmo. Mas em seus sonhos, Omi era apenas um espectador, nunca um participante. Pois mesmo não o vendo, sentia que estava presente; todas as noites. Sentiu os dedos de Nagi apertarem suas costas, como se tentasse perfurar-lhe a carne, gemendo ao ter seu queixo mordido, enquanto estocava sem piedade o corpo macio sob si. Nagi era uma contradição para ele. O jovem sentia prazer na dor. Ela o excitava muito mais do que toques suaves e comedidos.

Nagi adorava as marcas que Ken deixava em seu corpo e obrigava-o a torná-las ainda mais profundas e constantes. E embora seu sub-consciente lhe dissesse que ele nunca fôra assim; capaz de infligir dor a outra pessoa; tudo mudava quando tinha Nagi em seus braços. Ver os olhos dele brilharem em êxtase a cada vez que arremetia dentro dele, sem nenhuma preparação, de certa forma o excitava bem mais do que gostava de admitir.

- Pare de pensar e simplesmente dê-me prazer como eu gosto.

Nagi podia ver as duvidas e indagações de Ken através de seus olhos, mas ele também via algo que o moreno se recusava admitir. De que gostava de infligir dor. Ele era o amante dele durante o sexo, mesmo que seus valores o acusassem de estar errado. Fazia parte da natureza escondida dele; que apenas se revelava quando estavam juntos.

Nagi ofegou ao ter seu centro tocado por Ken. Uma estocada após a outra, procurou relaxar suas pernas, envolvendo a cintura de Ken e fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo em seu corpo. Ken gemeu mediante a dor. Nagi envolvia sua cintura como se quisesse partí-lo em dois, mas percebeu que entrara alguns centímetros a mais no corpo suado e ofegante. Sentiu-o erguer-se ligeiramente, de forma que os lábios do outro alcançaram seu pescoço, mordendo-o no mesmo instante em que encontrava alívio para seu prazer.

Nagi viu, com prazer; a expressão de dor, dar lugar rapidamente ao prazer. Sentiu o gozo de seu amante escorrer por entre suas pernas, em abundãncia. Ele mesmo encontrou seu prazer no mesmo momento, deliciando-se ao ver Ken perdido entre o prazer e a dor. Desviou os olhos do rosto do amante, olhando diretamente para o espelho, vendo sua metade sorrir-lhe diante da cena.

Omi havia fechado os olhos por alguns instantes quando o prazer assaltou a mente de Nagi, perdendo-se ele mesmo no do outro. Olhou para o moreno que ainda permanecia unido a Nagi e o ciúme o envolveu por alguns segundos. Voltou seu olhar para sua metade, vendo-a lhe sorrir, enquanto lhe sussurrava as palavras que sempre o acalmavam, independente do que pudesse estar acontecendo. Correspondendo a ele com palavras.

- Também te amo.

Nagi viu o olhar de Omi escurecer diante do ciúme, sabia o que o outro sentia, ele mesmo sentia-se da mesma forma quando alguém ousava olhá-lo e tocá-lo. Eles eram iguais na possessividade de um para com o outro. Sussurrou-lhe o que sentia, de forma a tranqüilizá-lo e viu-o sorrir, antes de obter a resposta que fizera seu coração encher-se de prazer; embora já houvessem sido punidos por sentir tal sentimento um pelo outro.

Ken ergueu-se ligeiramente, retirando-se do corpo de Nagi e olhando distraidamente na mesma direção em que se encontrava os olhos de seu amante. Surpreendeu-se ao ver pela primeira vez o reflexo de Omi no espelho de seu quarto. Ofegou em susto, ao ver Nagi levantar-se e caminhar até o espelho, estender a mão para Omi.

- O quê... ?!!!!!

Ken viu com olhos assombrados Omi deixar o espelho e Nagi tomar os lábios pálidos entre os seus. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Que o reflexo houvesse deixado o espelho e se tornado real. Desde que entrara no mundo de Nagi e Omi era a primeira vez que os via juntos, fisicamente. Quando um estava presente, o outro se resumia a apenas um reflexo. Como uma sombra imperfeita. Mas agora os dois estavam ali, a sua frente beijando-se como amantes de longa data, que há muito tempo não se viam.

Omi ofegou ao sentir os lábios de Nagi sobre os seus. As mãos dele percorriam seu corpo com avidez, procurando vencer a resistência de suas roupas. Sentiu-se tomado pelo prazer, gemendo o nome do outro, quando o mesmo tomou gentilmente seu membro em uma das mãos, afagando-o.

- Nagi.

Nagi sorriu diante da necessidade que via reluzindo nos olhos de Omi. Tomou-o facilmente nos braços e caminhou em direção a Ken, que ainda os observava com incrível descrença. Depositou o corpo de Omi, quando Ken cedeu seu lugar na cama, deixando que seus lábios percorressem o corpo de seu eterno amante. Olhou rapidamente para Ken vendo a luxúria presente em seus olhos. Com ligeiro sadismo, inclinou-se sobre Omi despindo-o; enquanto insinuava o próprio corpo para Ken, induzindo-o a tomá-lo novamente.

Ken viu Nagi despir Omi e seu membro reagiu automaticamente ante a visão dos dois. Um gemido estrangulado escapou de seus lábios, ao ver as nádegas de Nagi diretamente voltadas para si, acendendo nele o desejo de novamente tomá-lo. Assistiu com verdadeiro prazer Nagi preparar Omi, antes do mesmo deitar-se sobre ele, possuindo-o com extrema lentidão. Os gemidos e ofegos de Omi ao ser possuído por Nagi estavam excitando-o tanto, que já não mais conseguia ignorar o próprio desejo.

Omi gritou ao mesmo tempo que Nagi, quando Ken entrou novamente em seu corpo e apartou-lhe ainda mais as pernas, de forma que Nagi entrasse mais profundamente nele, à medida em que Ken o estocava. Nagi virou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, buscando os lábios de Ken, enquanto o mesmo o penetrava mais e mais.

Pegou a mão do moreno, fazendo com que o mesmo tomasse o membro de Omi em sua mão e o massageasse a medida em o prazer crescia entre eles.

Omi arqueou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a mão fechar-se sobre seu falo, massageando-o no mesmo ritmo em que o membro de Nagi o penetrava. Sentiu Nagi lamber seu pescoço, sugando-lhe a pele com avidez, pouco depois de abandonar os lábios do enfermeiro.

- Naaagi...

Nagi sentiu que Omi duraria pouco, então abandonou os lábios de Ken para tomar os do irmão, que recebeu-o com prazer, antes que sua semente jorrasse por entre seus corpos, arqueando o corpo para cima. Ken ofegou e encontrou uma vez mais seu prazer dentro de Nagi, sentindo o outro alcançar o gozo segundos depois. Deixou seu corpo cair, mal se dando conta de que os dois irmãos haviam deixado a cama e agora o olhavam com um estranho sorriso. Mal conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, quando ouviu deles algo que fez sua cabeça doer, e jogando-o na inconsciência.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta Ken.

* * *

Centro Psiquiátrico White Rose – 17:45hs:

A porta do quarto 415 do nono andar, abriu-se lentamente. O quarto estava mergulhado numa suave penumbra, o que tornava seu ocupante, um tanto diferente de sua real aparência. O visitante olhou-o tristemente, antes de pegar um dos copos com os comprimidos e aproximou-se, estendendo-lhe os dois copos.

- Hora da sua medicação Ken.

O moreno pegou os copos, tomando os remédios de maneira mecânica. O enfermeiro os recolheu e voltou-se para a entrada do quarto. Abriu a porta e estava para sair recomeçar a empurrar o carrinho, quando sentiu um arrepio estranho que o fez voltar os olhos em direção a janela. Seu corpo tremeu, diante do sorriso que agora permeava os lábios do moreno, que até segundos atrás, mal reagia. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu, era que podia jurar que havia alguém de pé ao lado do rapaz. Duas formas translúcidas. Uma de cada lado; acariciando-lhe os fios castanho-escuros de maneira gentil. A porta fechou repentinamente, no mesmo instante em que a voz do moreno se fez presente no quarto.

- Estávamos esperando por você.

Owari

Maho eu espero que você goste da fic, eles não são meu casal e nem trio preferido (para ser mais clara não gosto de trios), mas foi de coração viu?!

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

Estarei postando todas as fics que já tenho prontas, ou seja caps unicos, antes de postar a continuação das outras.

Aguardo comentários


End file.
